Somewhere Over The Miasma
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: One Love's Deceit , Is Another's Gain... Also includes :Hurt/Comfort ,Humor, Spiritual, and Romance.. Numerous Parings..
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere, Over The Miasma

~ Chapter One~

One Love's Deceit Is Anothers Gain

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Authors Note ~

This idea, originally a one shot, came to me when seeing the final chapter's of the anime , and since I like to role play a much more evil Kagome, much like what's shown in Bad Girl ! Sit Boy ! , with much love to that of her mate Inuyasha, but exploring different avenues as it might present itself with the pairing of Naraku, and Kagome.. Not that I would ever suggest it coming to life because I would think the original pairing fits but became rather curious to the what if's ..

Especially when Kagome begins to understand Naraku's desires with the jewel , and his infactuation with her pre-carnation Kikyo. It makes me wonder if, with gaining understanding between those within the discarded could love form, and with that newly found devotion ,within that understanding love they procure , could it change evil to good... Vise Versa. Now without further ado , on with the tale of Naraku, and Kagome.

Somewhere ,Over The Miasma

Miasma bellowed heavily within the boundaries that its master permitted it descent , and within the vast cave that the grotesque creature hid, caused by the madness brewing within his own mind . Visions of grandeur, flowed in great leaps and bounds for the ones that had stood against him, but their was only one that mattered , only one to cause the unbearable pain disguised with hatred. One that only sought to love her more for the gentle healing within his lonely soul as Origumo , and the salvation for that which is Naraku , for she held the answers within his heart that had up till this point been severed from himself.

Although Kikyo herself never saw what he had , never in all the time he had known her that she ever looked past what laid on the outside into that what had lied only for her , and for that was to be rejected from the likes of her , leaving what was left , a shell of a man now a beast without a heart while she bore no soul..At least one of their own anyway , and for different reason of their own that had been casted away from the existence they once knew. Only now each one being separated , and forever trapped within their own sorrows ,those that wouldn't ever let go of the love they once gave , for it to be thrown back at them as if it were nothing .

Within the capacity of the jewel , his confinement , joining that of his enemies, as his ears picked up amongst that of the others , one voice. The one who just then demanded the attention from that of her comrades , as the impedient girl realized , and then had the nerve to speak the truth. Kagome , as they called her , the miko who had looked so much like the one from his unrequited love of his past , and shown herself as though to taunt him.

To him it was like a slap in the face to see the one whom had looked almost exact to the one that he craved within his heart to have as his own , and for her to publicly announce the failure that had occurred when possessing the jewel ,the reasons for everything that he had become , all laid out for everyone to see, was something he couldn't permit acknowledging , even though it was the truth. This wench could see right through him , through his desires, love , hatred , and even his pain for what he most desired , but as fate would see it , couldn't have .

It made him curious , as she had obviously appeared to understand him , and how could she not because throughout his observations of the woman , she knew it too. Kagome understood pain, rejection, love that was given then thrown away , with that wretched mutt that had forever claimed his never- ending loyalty toward that of the one that he had loved too. Could that mean that maybe she could fill the gaps that the other tore within his soul, just with the regards of that understanding , and although he never thought love would ever come of it , but only knowing that another could feel what you felt was something that up till now he'd ever knew. The feelings that it created was those he only wished for but never had come to gain, acceptance .

So , when the bow shot its piecing arrow ,to soar with it's powerful energy engulfing its trail , only to be his means of being no more, Naraku made his final stand against those whom only sought his end, and as he said the words claiming the wish upon the will of the Shikon , the whispers of the girl from before grazed lightly with his ears, like a relentless mantra..

" The Shikon never granted yours did it ? The jewel only twisted it , like all the others who sought it , yours was never answered.. "

Now somewhere , he felt what remained of his torn body had clung too within his subconsciousness for what it seemed like as a web , Naraku also felt the powerful aura brush up against him , as she was also brought here from behind his closed eyes , and then felt a smirk form onto his exhausted features. The Shikon finally headed to the will of his own , it didn't not matter of how it would twist the conditions of his wish for the jewel itself desired what he had, and the only thing that mattered to Naraku was that someone who understood him was standing at his side, regardless of how she truly felt about him, Kagome understood his pain.

It would be proven that with her stuck , like he was for a eternity as all of the others that proceeded them , they'd continue to battle against each other, and that Kagome would be his because she knew just what he knew. Pain. Pain for not knowing what true love reciprocated felt like , only what came with it being rejected , and that was for whatever reasons the girl refused what he only knew was true, hatred. They both would feel hatred, resentment for the ones who would seek to purposely harm them , and he , as Naraku would help her form those rightful feelings without any guilt of having them , with pleasure.

As Kagome's soul would darken , so would his intentions on making it so , and in the end to ensure on the girl's aura to always remain with his. In his eyes he was broken , and when he with the Shikon's will was done , so would she, Naraku would possess Kagome. His thoughts were interrupted when her voice had awoken him slightly , as the jewel continued to taunt the stubborn wench in willingly allowing herself to let go, and while his smirk widening , Naraku soon joined in with it's taunt with one of his own.

The visions that he had set within the girl's mind at that point to rival with the commands of the jewel itself that even though vile , as that was the only thing that now lingered within his musings , the only thing he'd ever known , but within them held a promise to the miko, and only her. It's underlying devotion to her said just this , while Naraku would come to take her as one of his own , no matter the pain , twisted perversions , or whisper taunts , all of which that he would gift to her would be only for her, as he would possess her as Kagome alone , not Kikyo , for he knew the difference , and for that she understood him she would be cherished in it .

_Kagome's body torn , and smothered with her own blood , as his his own continuously sought to ravish her. There wasn't a spot upon her that didn't have the mark of his devoting touches, or devouring kisses, because it had shown to all who could see within the boundaries of the dark. Her once lively chocolate orbs now claimed a much duller hues , as it determinedly took on the blank direction of sight, and while his pulsing length plunged deeply with her orface , so would the suffocation of the blunt phallice within the same wake. Naraku's slimy appendages teased , and taunted that of her susceptible points upon her body , those that would make her scream of pleasure , and in pain , but as he took possession of only what he sought to be his , only one name would fall from his lips .._

Kagome...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere, Over The Miasma

~ Chapter Two ~

Rebirth

By Inuyashas Youkai

Within the stillness of the impeding dark , a shadow lingered there curled upon itself as another stood hovering over her collapsed form , and while sharing the small expanse with the newly reborn babe in his swaddling of impurities he'd sworn to bestow upon her, it was gained to acknowledge of the darkness breeding itself inside her , as to this proof that he had done what he'd intended. To break her , the most purest form in existence , and it shattered apart , then allowing entrance for the will of the dark intent to brew , devour the bitch alive, as it would be only then they both would be completely the same , she would be made for him.

Roaming his greedy eyes in impatient expectancy over his possessions flesh , made stronger with his desires to create of her, and as his sights came passing over her nude form , underneath the drying life fluids then displayed proudly of his mark burned into the skin on low part of her back. It was of his signature , claiming to who he was, a spider. Within the boundaries of the jewel , Naraku found that in here , he could feel her , and somehow without askance on either end was shown a different aspect of Kagome , it was expressed everything inside the wench that was know his. Her feeling's , thoughts , vitals , and what was happening inside her was all but unveiled for him to see , as it was seemingly given to use with his own evil discretion's. Tossing upon her a garment , a simple garment made of black silk , and even the kimono had a form of a spider sewn in the color of blood , as it was to openly tell to whom she belonged to , possessively.

It was also known unbeknownst to the beast , as to the chaos reigning outside of the jewel , and upon receiving this knowledge while leaving his bitch to decide when to wake to show herself for more, made the smirk upon his face deceptively grown to a crazed grin, walking away. Besides the spider had to ready himself as well, for in the time to come he would also face her in the form that he himself brought about, and the thought excited him all the more with delight , for what she'll become. Kagome would also not only become one of his possessions , but as well as a mate , and lastly, the most powerful incarnations that anyone has ever seen , even himself. Therefore even if that stupid mutt , and his pack were to get her out of her , and in speaking it was doubtful in his mind, but if it ever came to pass, Kagome would always be with him, as he was with her, she could never leave where he is not.

Dulled brown eyes awakened to show themselves , and it was with this she noticed that with the most destructive thoughts carrying no remorse played themselves repeatedly within her mind, but a cruel smile appeared in its wake, instead of , Kagome knew the intentions of her master , her creator but with it she wanted to invoke a piece of it within his, sadistically all her own , and with the plan bringing it to pass forming in her head , the spider's mistress chuckled evilly, as the silk was being wrapped around her body. Once clothed , strutting out sultrily , the wall opposite her captured her attractive full figure , as she went following her master's trailing footsteps. Therefore with desires on finding her naughty mate , because with him she wanted to play.

Coming into a open dark purple – almost black myst , gleaming red eyes erotically swayed into its deceiving unseeing depths , as to find the place her creator was said to be hiding, but prior to discovering his hiding spot something shot out from the haze , and was fluidly caught within her fingertips. The conniving grin then became a outright crooked sneer , as her eyes found what her hand had caught onto, and the giggles transformed into laughter spilling outwardly from her lips because not only had he gifted her with a weapon, but also spoke of his chosen hiding place. Thus without pause , Kagome effortlessly leaped into the blinding poisonous dark that at the moment housed them both , but when arriving to the other side where it was where her mate awaited her. A blade intercepted her movements , and a sharpened point now clashed with her's.

The electricity forming around the two blades as they bout were facing that of the other, sparked with its master's heightened power, and with the shown colors of both the color of blood , Kagome mixed with the putrid green poisons in the hue of lingering death. The two went against each other knowing that with even with the fatal injuries their bodies acquired , neither of them could die for it was never ending , and the two couldn't exist without the other, so in truth neither one were never alone. It was then within the following days that the game that they presently played got old to Kagome, and it was her desires that she wanted to play a new game.

Naraku hissed towards his given opponent , not for the injuries recently gained , but for the recent pull towards the wench , and outside the reigns of merely just being his enemy. Finding himself infuriated with himself over the actions of providing her with the received weapon on his behalf to fight against him , but maybe deep within the spider deeply wanted to stretch out his time to taunt the bitch rather than immediately spilling another splash of blood leading to the stalemate to cease , then to start the ritualistic slaughter all over again. Within his demonic shape , the arachnid hovering upon his furry legs gazed with scrutiny upon the bitch with a intense glare , only trying to figure out the reasons behind her unexpected action suddenly instead of coming at him once more to attack.

Kagome stood tautly with her back facing him , and her eyes enlarged with their hazy green flooding within them in her vile stricken intent currently being invoked to seek greedily , as it was playing itself out inside the devious craving lingering , growingly taken residence into the new born Araneae's twisting corrupted mind. A dementedly crazed smirk grazed itself upon her features , as the defiant female could feel his blazing eyes burning searing holes amongst her backside in his corrosively diluted assumptions, and hearing his noises voicing his impatience , as well as the torment that shown in his stalking movements toward her. Laying the tip of her sword lightly to brush up against the stone floor , to drag it slightly on the hardened surface , if only to further agonize the already prodded antagonizer with her stilling movements.

A thrown sibilate was tossed freely to spat against the rather disobedient minx in keeping such order about such matters to be sought , and her defeat was something to be reached as each one fought to be strenuously victorious against the other , but she stubborn as the wench was , currently went about to change the rules in the way that she'd seen fit , but soon her mistake would be known , as he would be the one to show it to his most ill challenging possession.

TBC..


End file.
